What Does Your Heart Say
by kikiriki
Summary: Ginny has grown and now is one of the most wanted girls in Hogwarts. Even Harry starts to notice her. But will he discover his feelings in time or maybe someone else will get to her first. RH HG eventually DG
1. Harry's Birthday

A/N It's my first try so, please take it easy and don't be to harsh on me. Oh, and please review.

Chapter 1  
  
It was quite a sunny day in July. Birds were singing and flying around Burrow. It was a perfect day for party and there will be a party later tonight. It was 31 July, Harry's birthday. Harry was spending summer before his 7th year at Burrow with Weasleys and Hermione Granger. He was very glad that Dumbledore didn't intend for him to spend summer with Dursleys. Until now it had been the best summer holidays Harry had had in hs life.  
  
"Ginny, come here! I want you to help Hermione put all the dishes on table in the garden," called Molly Weasley. "I'm coming mum," Ginny's voice was heard from upstairs, where her room was. Ginny went downstairs where she met Hermione. They took plates and went outside to place them on table. Ron and Harry were there along with Fred and George. They were placing chairs around table. Ginny was over her crush on Harry. So, she only smiled when she saw him shirtless. In his six years of Quidditch he had gained quite a lot of muscles. It was sight that almost every girl at Hogwarts would call impresive and beatiful. The same to her brother – Ron. Ginny was halfway to the table when she noticed that Hermione wasn't next to her. She turned around and saw that Hermione was standing near the door with her mouth open and looking who was also shirtless. "Can't take your eyes off of my brother?" teased Ginny. "What? Er... no, I was just ...er... Let's go put these plates on the table," Hermione said and moved to the table. "So, how are you guys doing?" she asked. "Oh, we are almost ready," responded Fred or maybe George.  
  
Half an hour later all was set up and Ginny was in her room along with Hermione. They were chatting and getting ready for party. "What do you think should I wear, pants or skirt?" asked nervous Hermione. "I'm sure you will look great in both but Ron most propably would like you in these loose yeans and tank top." Ginny said knowingly. "Oh... All right I will wear those." "So, is Ron warming up?" "I really don't know. He often stares at me when he thinks that I am not looking, but that's all." "He will come to his senses. I'm sure about it. You will be going back to Hogwarts as a couple." "Gee, thanks Gin. I hope that you are right."  
  
At the same time in Ron's room. "Harry, do you think Hermione will like how I look?" "Yeah. Sure. When will you stop acting like a fool and tell her that you like her?" asked Harry. "Actually, I was thinking about tonight. I wanted to ask her for a walk when party comes to the end." "Oh, and I was thinking that you will wait for the graduation party!" teased Harry." "Actually, it's not a bad idea." "No,no,no! You will do this tonight or I'll take her to myself." "All right, all right. I'll tell her. Besides, you don't like Hermione, you like Ginny." Harry blushed a bit at Ron's words. "It's my birthday party today. So,let's go down."  
  
All wre sitting around table, chatting, eating and simly having fun. Mrs. Weasley had invited all of Harrry's friends from school. There were Nevil Longbottom, Dean Thomass, Seamus Finnigan, Laveneder Brown, Parvati Patil and her sister Padma. For Harry's surprise there also were some of his proffessors and Dumbledore. When all stomachs were full Mr. Weasley urged Harry to open his presents. While Harry was opening his presents Ron was trying to get Hermione's attention. "Erm, Hermione?" "Hmmm?" "Would you go for a walk with me?" "Now?" "Yeah." "Mmmm... Alright." They were walking around for about an hour, neither speaking, when finally "Hermione?" "Yes!" "Do you like the moon?" "What?" Hermione was really annoyed and tired. "Ron, is there something else you wanted from me or maybe I can go to sleep, I'm really tired?" "Yes, er... I wanted to... to ask if ... if you ... wantedtogooutwithme?" "What?" Ron was really getting on her nerves. Ron took a deep breath and said again "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me?" "Oh, Ron...." "It's alright if you don't want to..." Hermione didn't let him finish. She stepped forward and covered his mouth with hers. At firs Ron didn't know how to react, but then he put his arms around her waist and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and let his tongue explore her mouth.


	2. Visit to Diagon Alley

A/N I'm so happy for reviews. They really make my day. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 2  
  
It was a few weeks later when letters from Hogwarts were delivered. Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to purchase their school suplies. At first they went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Ocasions to get new robes. Then they went to Flourish and Blott's to get their new books. About an hour later they were all autside Florean Forteskue's discussing what to do now when Mrs. Weasley spoke.  
  
"I'm heading to the Burrow with purchases, but you all can stay and do what you want. But stay away from Knockturn Alley and be home by dark, and don't get into trouble, and..."  
  
"Ok, ok mum, we'll do as you tell!" Ron spoke in.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione went to Quality Quidditch Suplies but Ginny wanted to went somewhere else. Actually, she didn't want to go with Dream Team. So, they decided to meet outside Leaky Couldron after 3 hours.  
  
Ginny decided to get her some ice-cream. So, she went to the nearest table and asked for an ice-cream. She was eating her ice-cream when someone asked.  
  
"Can I sit witk you, everywhere else is full?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Ginny answered but didn't look up to see that it was non other then Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin.  
  
"So, how is your summer going?" he asked.  
  
Ginny finally looked up "What? Malfoy, are you sure you are sitting at the right table?"  
  
Draco smirked. Ginny was one of the most sexiest and prettiest girls in school. And in all school was known that Draco Malfoy wanted only the prettiest girls. Ginny Weasley was girl which Draco now wanted the most.  
  
"Yeah. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Malfoy. Are you insane? I'm Weasley. Malfoys don't communicate with Weasleys."  
  
Ginny was annoyed. She couldn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Let me correct you. Malfoys didn't communicate with Weasleys. It was past. Now is different time – world is not the same and I'm not the smae."  
  
It was true – partly. Since Lucius Malfoy was killed in Azkaban, Draco was free from his fathers ifluence on him, his life and decisions he made. He was slowly returning to his old self. He finally could do what he wanted not what his father told nim to do. But noone, even his mother didn't knew if his attitude to people around him had changed because he was acting the same, cold and cruel.  
  
Ginny was scared in some way from this strange talk with Malfoy. So, she stood up and only said befor leaving.  
  
"You are definetely loosing your mind, Malfoy."  
  
It was late at night when Ginny got up from her bead and headed out for a walk. She coldn't sleep. The same thoughts were swirling around her mind. She couldn't understand why draco was acting so civil around her, almost nice. It was definetely not like him. She was silently g across garden to sit on the bench when she saw someone there. She started to walk away but person siiting on the bench had noticed her allready.  
  
"Gin, is it you?"  
  
"Yes, Karry, it's me, but I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"You aren't disturbing me, come here and sit down."  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
They were sitting for quite awhiile now and Ginny was starting to freeze.  
  
"Ginny you are shaking, take my sweater."  
  
Harry pulled his sweater over Ginny's head and then cuped her cheak, then he slowly leaned in and kissed her lips. Ginny was schocked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry."  
  
It was all that Harry said, he stood up and walked into the house.


	3. Going Out

A/N Sorry for the wait,just couldn't get myself to go to PC and write it. I'm very sory for the spelling mistakes,cause english is not may native language and I'm only learning it. So, please go easy on me. Keep reading and please review!

Chapter 3  
  
Next morning Ginny woke up feeling a bit disoriented. Then she remembered yesterday – trip to Diagon Alley, meeting with Malfoy and a kiss from Harry. Her head started to buzz from many different toughts she had. She was really upset with Harry and didn't know what to think about Harry.  
  
She got up and decided to take a shower. So, she got her things and went to bathroom, but on the way someone caught her by waist and dragged in room.  
  
"Ginny, don't scream! It's me, Harry. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"You know, you don't have to kidnap people if you want to talk to them. You scared me to death."  
  
"Oh... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's alright, just don'tdo that again. So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. It's that I really like you and I didn't know how to ask you but if you are not very upset with me, maybe you could consider going out with me?!"  
  
Ginny was schocked to say at least. It was the last thing she tought Harry would ask her. Ginny's childhood crush for Harry was gone and now she considered him as a good friend. Yes, she liked him, but she didn't know if she wanted something more from their friendship. She also knew that her parents and brothers would be happy about her relationship with Harry, because he was considered as a family. So, her answer was...  
  
"I would be very glad to be considered as your girlfriend."  
  
"Really?" she nodded "Gin, you make me so happy. May I ... may I kiss you?"  
  
"Harry Potter, don't you ever more ask a permission. Is it clear?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Next few weeks before shool went forward very fast. Ginny felt like living a dream. She and Harry, Ron and Hermione went to picknicks, went for walks, played quidditch, wandered around, did anything but always had fun. Unfortunately every good time comes to end and so does summer hollidays.  
  
It was 31 August. Half an hour before going to Kingcross Station. All were haotically running around, searching for their belongings, trying to pack all and to not forget somethind at Burrow. Finally it was time to go to station. They all got in Mr. Weasley's new car which was magically enlarged, not that Mrs. Weasley knew that, and went to Kingscross.  
  
They arrived just in time. So, that they had a few minutes left. They went trough the barrier and gathered all in circle for Mrs. Weasley to embrace each of them and to get last warnings to don't get in trouble.  
  
Someone was watching them. Actually not all of them but one couple – Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his compartment and watching trough the window when something got his attention. Flame red hair – it most propably had to be Weasley and it was Weasley, Ginny Weasley with her boyfriend Harry Potter. They stood there listening to Molly Weasley, holding hands. It really annoyed Draco.  
  
How someone, especially Harry Potter, Scarhead, Boy-Who-Lived, coul get something that he - Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince wanted? Especially now , when he was free from his father's influence and could do what he wanted, go out with the girl he wanted. When noone could tell him that he can't be civil to mudblood Granger or flirt with muggle-lover Weasley. So, he was determinated to get what he wanted. To get Ginny Weasley to be his girlfriend. To get her from Potter. To really annoy Potter. And he was determinated to do it this year, while he was still at Hogwarts as a student.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got on the train and tried to find an empty compartment for themselfes. Half an hour later Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to prefect meeting and to meet new Head Boy and Girl.  
  
All the way to first compartment Ron kept telling Hermione that she would be the new Head Girl.  
  
"But 'Mione seriously, who else would it be? Millicent Bullstrode? Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"I bet that Malfoy will be Head Boy. He has the second highest marks in our year" spoke Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so, too." Spoke someone from the back of them.

A/N I really don't know from witch point of wiew to write this story - Draco's or Ginny's or maybe both. How do you thing? Please review!


	4. School is beginning

**Disclaimer:** All I own is this plot. Other belongs to wonderful J.K.Rowling. But I really would like to own Draco. :)

**A/N** I feel so guilty because you all have waited so long. But I promise that won't happen again. Please leave a review wnhen you have read it.

**Chapter 4**

_Harry, Ron and Hermione got on the train and tried to find an empty compartment for themselfes. Half an hour later Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to prefect meeting and to meet new Head Boy and Girl._

_All the way to first compartment Ron kept telling Hermione that she would be the new Head Girl._

_"But 'Mione seriously, who else would it be? Millicent Bullstrode? Pansy Parkinson?"_

_"I bet that Malfoy will be Head Boy. He has the second highest marks in your year" spoke Ginny._

_"Yeah, I hope so, too." Spoke someone from the back of them._

_

* * *

_Ginny instantly knew who it was and so did others. Who else could it be if not Draco Malfoy. 

"It's nice to see you, too, Malfoy" Ginny was first to respond. "We were just discussing who could be Head Boy and came to a conclusion that you're the only one to earn this title. But because this isn't officially confirmed yet you'll have to wait for congratulations."

They all stood there with their mouths open. What was happening to Ginny? Was she getting mad or what? Did she really just congratulated Malfoy on becoming Head Boy? Something wasn't right.

Ginny only stood there and smiled. She could imagine what they were thinking. But that morning before going down for breakfast she had decided that she would act civilly to Malfoy if he will be the same person,she met at Florean Forteskue's.

At first Draco was shocked but then decided that he will let her play her little game. So, he said thanks and moved forward to the first compartment. Ron, Hermione and Ginny silently followed.

* * *

An hour later Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned to their compartment along with Neville and Luna, who to the surprise for others have made a couple during their 6th year at Hogwarts. 

Harry imediatly went forward and took Ginny around waist asking how went prefect meeting.

"Oh, it was really boring, like always. Hermione is Head Girl and Malfoy is Head Boy. And I'm spending first month and maybe more with him..." answered Ginny.

"What??? Why???" Was Harry's only response.

Hermione came to help Ginny.

"Harry do you remember when I was made prefect, I also had to patrol with 7th year prefect and do other prefect duties with that 7th year?"

"Yeah, I remeber, but why Malfoy? Couldn't it be you?"

"McGonnagal said it was Dumbledor's order. All that bullshit about house rivalries. But I'm a big girl Harry and I could defend myself against Malfoy. So, no need to worry, love" Ginny said and leaned to give Harry a peck on the lips, but Harry turned it into a kiss. That was until Ron coughed.

"Could you two find another please where to make out. I'm quite happy seeing Neville with Luna. I don't want you Harry to ruin my mood, too. Especially with my little sister."

"I'm not so little anymore Ron. And you don't have to be so overprotective."

* * *

Some 15 minutes later Ginny and Hermione went to another compartment to change in to their school robes, leaving Harry and Ron alone. 

"So, Ron what are your plans about Hermione."

"I really like her. I think I'll look how are we going until Halloween and maybe than try something further. How about you and Ginny?"

"I don't know Ron. I like her a lot and I think I'm starting to fall in love with her but sometimes I get this feeling that when she's with me, she's thinking about someone else."

"Don‡ be ridicilous Harry. She has had this crush on you since her first year, who else could it be?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer, because girls were coming into the compartment and train was pulling in the station.

Ron took Hermione's hand and Harry Ginny's and they all went outside to meet Hagrid and find an empty carriage.

* * *

"I'm very happy to see you all again. I'm very proud to see all the new students and all the old. But most proudly I look to 7th years. In the end of this year they will leave Hogwarts to never return again, or at least not as students. 

I would like all of you to meet or Head Girl Hermione Granger and Head Boy Draco Malfoy." Polite applose went to each of them. Dumbledore continued.

"And before the feast begins I would also want you to meet our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher Nymphadora Tonks." Loud cheers erupted from Gryffindor table.

"And with that let the feast begin."


	5. Getting civil

**Disclaimer:** All I own is this plot. Other belongs to wonderful J.K.Rowling. But I really would like to own Draco. :)

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for the wait. Please read and review it's the only feedback I get.

**Chapter 5**

Next day was the first day of term. The lessons were starting today.

As usual boys were the laziest. Girls were already heading for breakfast, but boys were only starting to get out of bed.

Hermione and Ginny along with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patill entered the Great Hall full of happy chatter between students. Oldest ones were eating, joking and talking at the same time but 1st years were sitting huddled together and still timidly looking around.

Girls went to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table, sat down and started to fill their plates talking about the upcoming school year. Boys arrived shortly after, just before Professor McGonnagall started giving out their study schedules.

7th year Gryffindor's first lesson this year was double potions with who else if not Slytherin.

"Gin, what's your first lesson this year?" Harry asked from beside her.

"Nothing special, just Herbology with Hufflepuff."

"Lucky you. We better head off to dungeons if we don't want to be late for potions."

"You are right Hermione, we better get going." Ron responded.

Harry bent to give Ginny a quick kiss before joining Ron and Hemione. "See you at lunch."

Without their knowledge across the hall someone was watching Ginny and Harry. And planning, planning how to seperate them...

"Draco, are you alright? You looked really strange just a moment ago." Pansy was again all over Draco, although he had made very clear that he didn't want anything with her.

"Leave me alone! Don't you understand that I don't need you or your attention." He stood up and went to dungeons followed by his best friend Blaise Zabini and his bodyguards - Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginny's first class went by very fast. Then she had a free period and then after dinner Muggle Studies. As she was going to her class someone joined her. To her surprise it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Where are you heading to, Ginevra?" He actually called me by my first name. That is something unseen.

"Why are you asking me this, Malfoy? No! Why are you talking to me at all?" She snapped.

"If you really must know, we need to take your prefect duties together and I thought it would be easier if we would be acting more civil towards each other. Oh, and as I have said before, I'm not that Draco Malfoy you knew before, quite contrary you don't know me at all. Maybe you should start to get to know me now?"

Ginny was puzzled. This Draco Malfoy was really different. So, she decided to give him a chance.

"If you really want so, we can be civil for the beginning."

"Wonderful. It looks like we have to share Muggle Studies, too not only duties."

Haven't taken this class his 6th year, Draco had asked Dumbledore if he could take it his 7th year, and had been given permission.

As they entered class, they both went different directions. Ginny's griends were giving her odd looks and asking why she was walking and talking with Malfoy.

Ginny's only response was "Just getting to know him better."

Her best friend Lynn wanted to ask her something more, but the lesson begun.

"Hello. I'm professor Celesty and I will be teaching you Muggle Studies. This year we are going to find out all we can about how they live and what are the diferences between them and us. After a moment I'll divide you in pairs. You will have to work with your partner for all the remaining term. Once a month you will have an option to go to some place where Muggles live. That way you'll easier understand their lifestyle. All projects assigned you'll have to do with your partner.

Now let's go on to pairing you..."

"I was going to pair you with your classmates on your own choice, but Dumbledore suggested that I pair Gryffindor students with Slytherin students and I agreed.

So, as I still don't know anyone of you it won't be to hard for me. Let's go on.

All Gryffindors please stand in one line on the left side of the class and Slytherins on the right side."

Ginny with her frien Lynn stood across from Draco Malfoy and an atractive boy named Ted Hedlund.

"So, who will be first?"

"I will." Ginny volunteered.

"Okay. Come here to the front of the class, turn around and choose one number from one to hundred."

"75"

"So, let's count who will it be. Don't turn around, let's make it a surprise. One, two, three... seventy-four, seventy-five. What's your name, dear?"

Boy smirked and answered. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Ginny drew a sharp breath.

"Looks like we are going to spend more time together then we thought at the beginning of the term."

"Gin, no, there is no way you are studying together with that ferret. I'll ask professor Celesty to pair you with someone else."

"Calm down Ron. It's not like he is going to bite me or something. And even if he is, I'm not a little girl anymore. So, stay out of it."

"But Gin, I'm your brother..."

"Ron, just shut it."

"Ginny, love are you sure that you will deal with him."

"Yeah, I think so Harry."

"If you say that all will be okay than I trust you."

"Thanks." Ginny leaned in and kissed him as a reward for his trust in her.

"I'm exhausted guys, I'm heading to get some sleep. You coming with me, Hermione?"

"But I have my own... Oh yeah, sure."

Girls went to Ginny room followed by boys corious gazes. When they were comfortably seated on Ginny's bed, Hermione asked.

"What did you want to talk about, Gin?"

"Today before Muggle Studies Malfoy almost offered me his friendship..."


End file.
